


Bar Encounter

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Franzi is a well-known vampire hunter, just enjoying a drink at a bar for the moment.Until she meets a very interesting fellow.





	Bar Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Might make it a series - depends on the time and energy I have

Franzi took her gloves off, eyes curiously taking in her surroundings. An usual, maybe a little rundown bar, the orange-haired bartender trying to serve noisy clients as fast as possible...nothing unusual.

Or so it seemed. After tonight's mission, she was thinking about going home, enjoying a nice bath then sleeping, but this time, maybe not alone?

There was a strange fellow talking to the bartender - tall, unbelievably thin and pale, red-brown hair that was covering his eyes - strange and a little suspect but not unpleasant to the eye. Maybe she should go for it. If he turned out to be some sort of vampire she could deal with it.

Franzi slid closer to the man, under the guise of wanting another drink, and as the bartender turned around, she played her card.

"I don't think I have ever seen you around here."

He turned to look at her from behind the bangs, a soft sad expression in those golden eyes. "I arrived here a few weeks ago."

A newcomer, then. "Ma'am, your drink here!"

"Thank you. By the way, my name is Franzi."

"Fred. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand gently and paid his tab, putting on his black cap.

"I'm sorry I have to leave this suddenly, but I already promised to meet someone later and I just passed by to grab a drink. Maybe we'll meet again..." He nodded politely and left, leaving Franzi looking slightly wistfully behind him.

Well, it was late indeed, so she paid her tab too and walked slowly towards her block when she noticed Fred in a gang and hid behind a trashcan. She has been having a feeling something was off with this man, but she never knew until now...

Fred wiped some blood from his mouth as another man laid down, most likely dead. The vampire - it was clear now that he was a vampire - crouched near the victim, cradling him gently in his arms until it was over.

She couldn't say this guy was a heartless murderer like other specimens she had to deal with, but still a murderer. The Department will probably assign someone to kill him, but as she watched him take his leave, she prayed in the very back of her mind he won't be her job.

She had no idea why.


End file.
